


nothing like two girls staking together

by katiesaygo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cemetery, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, this Beacon Hills you’re from, is it bad there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing like two girls staking together

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: [Buffy/Allison - hunters](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html?thread=3159501#t3159501)

“So, this Beacon Hills you’re from, is it bad there?”

It’s been a week since Allison showed up in Sunnydale and Buffy still knows next to nothing about her. She’s tried to not to pry- recognized from the way Allison threw herself into training, absorbing all the information on vampires and slaying Buffy could throw at her, along with the punches, that she wasn’t too keen on the whole back story spiel. But they were in a cemetery waiting for a vampire to rise, so it wasn’t like the atmosphere could get any worse.

From the way she just kept on manhandling her stake, Buffy was starting to think she would never get an answer.

And then, a quiet, “Yeah.”

Allison looks up at Buffy, cheeks red from the graveyard’s chill, “And you really need to stop referring to it as if it doesn’t exist when it’s literally only like, hours from here.”

It’s the first time Buffy’s heard Allison laugh like this, in a normal non-slaying capacity, and she can’t help but laugh with her.

“A girl can only wrap her head around so many Hell-ish cities at once, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> title a play on lyrics from the song _only a girl_ by gia


End file.
